


A Walk In the Park

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Crup Walking, It makes Snowflakes, M/M, Magical Park, Magical fountain, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Soooo day 19, my gosh Christmas is getting closer.A walk in the park with Draco and Harry.For day 19 of the 25 Days of Draco and Harry fest on LJ





	1. Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thank you so much everyone who is reading, for your comments and Kudos, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside because I feel like I'm maybe kinda getting some notice now haha.

Todays Prompt: Decorated tree in the park 

 

Harry liked walking in the park, so much so that Draco had bought him a Crup Puppy to keep him company.

But what Harry really liked was walking in the park with Draco. Or anywhere really, since they hadn’t been together that long and, well it seemed Harry loved everything about the git.

He laughed as the Crup bounded through a pile of snow at the ride of the path. ‘Ruff, come here!” he laugh-shouted as the little puppy waddled up to him, head covered in snow. He crouched down to gently brush it off and noticed a pair of shiny black shoes stop at the other side of the puppy. A smile broke out over his face and he looked up to see Draco, shivering in his too light jacket and scarf.

“Idiot,” Harry said as he swept off his coat and wrapped it over Draco. There was no way it would fasten, Harry had filled out some since Hogwarts but not enough to be bigger than Draco, or anyone really. Draco let his mouth twitch, he was getting better at showing emotions since his father was still in Azkaban but the Malfoy mask still took precedence most of the time.

They linked hands and started to walk along. Harry warm enough in his thick woollen jumper, and happy enough that Draco met him out here. He usually let himself into Harry’s flat if he wasn’t there.

“Why did you come out like that?” He asked as Ruff bounced around them a few times before snuffling through the snow on the edges of the path. Harry watched him, shifting his fingers in Draco’s a little while he waited for the answer.

Draco bumped his arm against Harry’s shoulder and let their hands separate so he could pull Harry into his side. “I can’t just come out to see you?” he asked innocently. Harry shoved him.

“No.”

Draco pretended to look affronted but then smiled and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “Okay, I missed you. There, are you happy?”

Harry tilted his head up for a real kiss then. “Very,” he breathed. Ruff barked then and Harry turned to look at him. “What the heck?” he asked the little puppy. Ruff barked happily and ran off down the path, trailing the huge branch he had in his mouth behind him, the fir fronds leaving a pattern in the dirt.

“That puppy is as crazy as you are,” Draco sighed. Harry looked at him,

“Must mean you love us both then, since you bought him for me.”

Draco blinked then, his mind stalled on Harry’s words. They hadn’t said that to each other yet, even if it had been true for Draco since he was fourteen years old. Harry didn’t notice and ran off as Ruff tried to trip some people with the branch.

Draco shook himself and followed as Harry was apologising for Ruff, the young couple he had nearly knocked over were in awe that the Great Harry Potter was even talking to them and waved off the apology. Harry ran his hand through his hair and apologised once more before they wandered off.

“You want to go to the plaza?” Draco forced his voice to come out normally as his insides flipped out. Harry nodded and called Ruff, wrestling the branch from him and breaking off a more Crup sized stick for him.

They carried on towards the Plaza, which usually held an impressive fountain that had colour changing water. In winter however, it spouted snowflakes in all shapes and sizes. Harry laughed as the children chased them, and him and Ruff went to join them without a moment’s hesitation. Draco watched, wandering over to the parents of the children.

“Good evening,” he said with a nod. The man nodded back but the woman gasped.

“Malfoy!? Is that you?”

Draco inwardly groaned but nodded and braced himself for the inevitable harsh words that would follow.

“I’m glad you made Harry happy. He was always so sad at school. Even with Ron and Herm. It was in his eyes. He was lonely.” She looked at him and he blinked at her, trying to place her face. “Parvati, you don’t remember me?” she seemed amused. “Prince of Slytherin had better things to do that take notice of the others in the year eh?”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe, but no excuse. I’m sorry Parvati.”

There was a loud happy screaming from the children then and they looked over to see them piling snow on Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. “He likes it now, but when he’s got a cold later he will whine so much.”

Parvati looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco sighed. “Yeah, ok, he won’t even tell me until he’s about to collapse. How on earth do you deal with two of them?”

Parvati laughed then and took her partner’s hand. She placed them both on her fairly flat stomach and smiled. “Soon to be three actually.”

“Congratulations.” Draco watched Harry burst out of the snow and scoop up the kids. He was so good with them and Draco often thought that one day Harry would leave him so he could have kids.

“You guys could have them, one day.”

Draco looked at the man standing next to them and shook his head. “You are with the most powerful wizard of the century Draco, you could definitely have kids.”

“It’s dangerous, and far too early for things like that,” Draco said, realising then that he had been far too open with these people he barely knew. Harry looked over at them then.

“Parvati!” he yelled, of course he recognised her. He bounced over, one of the kids under his arm, the other over his shoulder, both giggling away as Ruff kept jumping up. “These yours?”

Parvati gave a theatrical sigh. “Unfortunately so, do you want to keep them?” she laughed and Harry put them down.

“Now be good for your mum and dad ok?” Harry said with a huge smile. “I hope you’re ok, we have to go but it was nice to see you again. Send me an owl, and we can catch up before Christmas if you like.”

Harry took Draco’s hand as they made their goodbye. A few feet away Harry slowed down. “Are you ok, she wasn’t mean to you?” he asked, the worry evident in his tone, though Draco could see it all over his face.

Draco nodded, melting inside that Harry cared so much but bristling because he could take care of himself. “I’m fine.”

“Oh,” harry muttered and dropped his hand. “This way then,” he said and set off down a little track into some trees. It was pretty, the trees all frosted but Draco didn’t move to follow.

“Sorry!” he half shouted and Harry stopped, then without turning around he held out his hand behind him. Draco took the four long steps that let him grasp that hand. He never wanted to let Harry go. “Sorry, I was a prat. Thank you for thinking about me.”

Harry nodded and just like that he was grinning again. “Ruff, this way!”

The Crup snuffled up to them and then sat and whined. Harry scooped him up and walked onwards. The little track led to a clearing where a huge tree stood, covered in snow and coloured lights. Harry stopped and just looked at it. It wasn’t dark yet but it looked beautiful.

“Simple but it works.”

Harry nodded. “I wonder who did this. Must be a Muggle born. No wizard would think to use fairy lights.”

Draco had to agree, if they had been in charge of decorating it there would be more flash. And ornaments. It was a wizard park, so had to be muggleborn. “It’s pretty. We should do ours like this.”

Draco ruffled Harry’s hair. “Nice thought but no.”

Harry laughed then and reached up to one of the branches, pulling it so it covered Draco in a fine layer of snow dust. He yelled and Harry ran, laughing all the way back to the flat.


	2. Operation Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more light fluffy feels in the Christmas weather.

Todays Prompt: snowy branch wrapped with a few lights 

 

Harry was sulking. 

Harry was sulking in the garden of all things, in a t-shirt and jeans, and no shoes.

Draco was covertly watching him from the window of his flat. He was getting worried but he had already been outside once and that was how Harry had ended up without a coat.

He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he most definitely picked up from Harry and puffed out a lungful of air. The floo chimed behind him and Ron stepped out. Draco had found out the hard way that Ron and Hermione were able to come into the flat whenever they wanted to.

Draco had been naked at the time. He had not been pleased.

“Hey Draco, where’s….is he still outside? He’s gonna catch something.”

Draco shook his head. “I went out there, I made it worse.”

Ron came to the window as Harry moved over to a tree in the shared garden, it was bare of its leaves and berries and Harry seemed saddened by this. “I’ll go talk to him for you. And if that doesn’t work, then Hermione will drag him in by his ear.”

“Ron, when did you get here?” Harry asked as Ron came up next to him, hands in pockets as it was freezing.

Ron smiled at Harry then as he took in his best friend. He didn’t look to be sulking anymore.

“You’re worrying Draco mate,” he said and within a second knew it was the wrong thing as Harry’s face darkened.

“Well he can worry himself at home for all I care. And if you think that you can get me to come inside to him then you are-”

Ron held up his hands in surrender. “Mate, I am not acting for anyone. I was wondering why you were out in the snow without a coat….and shoes? Seriously Harry?”

“Someone needed them more than I did,” he shrugged as he looked back up at the tree. “This would look so pretty covered in lights, give some life to the dull winter in this garden.”

Ron nodded as he followed Harry’s gaze. The tree was the main focus of the garden, but there was nothing else here, and it didn’t look like many people came out here from the flats.

“Does anyone even come out here?”

Harry nodded “Sometimes, but this time of year is too cold. They are mostly older, or young with babies and toddlers. It’s too cold for all of them. I wonder if the Ministry would mind if I put up a weather-“

“Stop, Stop! Hermione would have your head and you know it. Come on, I want some of your famous hot chocolate.”

Harry glanced up at the window where Draco was watching, chewing on a piece of his immaculate hair and decided that they could fight later. “Alright,” he agreed and slung his arm around Ron. 

Draco ran forward when they got back to the flat, before he noticed Harry didn’t have shoes on and he got angry. However, Harry beat him to it.

“I am still upset with you. But I am making hot chocolates, so if you want one get your mug.”

Draco was left sharing a look with Ron as Harry went into the kitchen and started to warm milk in a pan on the stove top.

“Don’t worry, I know how we can fix everything, I just have to do a few things first.”

Draco nodded. “It’s not even an important fight, it was only a stupid tree.”

Ron raised an eyebrow in a fairly good imitation of Draco in answer. “He wanted this forlorn looking stupid tree, I said no, and meant it. So he’s sulking.”

Ron sighed and sat on the sofa as Draco picked up a mug from the side table near the window. “You know what he’s like Draco. He saves things, you are just going to have to learn how to distract him properly, or live with it.”

Draco turned then to give Ron a look. “Distract him?”

Ron smiled sheepishly as Ruff climbed onto his legs. “DO you know how many times me and Hermione had to stop him picking up kittens or crups or little birds that were where they were supposed to be? He likes cute things and he likes to save people. That’s his thing.”

Ruff barked and Draco quickly dropped his mug off in the kitchen, Harry wasn’t looking at him but he took the mug anyway and the smell of hot chocolate wafted back into the room when he came back to sit down.

“Ok, so tell me this plan.”

\--

After the hot chocolate had been had, Ron told him that Hermione needed his help. It wasn’t a lie, as they did need something in the new nursery that Hermione had been adamant she would only tell Harry.

So that was Harry out of the way, and they could commence operation sorry.

\--

“Hermione it’s going to be amazing.”

She laughed as they came through the door and flicked on the lamp. Harry moved to close the curtains and stopped, one hand on each one.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, waddling her 8-month pregnant belly over to him by the window.

The garden below was almost filled with people, there were heat lamps set up with chairs that had blankets. There was a steaming vat of mulled wine, another of apple cider and some hot sandwiches on a table. And the trees.

Harry gaped at it all, the trees were heavy with snow but lights had been entwined on the bare branches. They twinkled and shone and Harry wanted to be down there. He turned but Hermione was already wrapping a scarf around her neck and holding the other out for him to take.

He threw it on and they were out in the garden in a few minutes. They made their way over to Draco and Ron and Hermione went straight to her husband to give him a kiss.

“This was for me?” Harry asked quietly and Draco nodded.

“I’m sorry about the tree, and being a git.”

Harry laughed and launched himself at Draco then. “This is beautiful, and you even let all the other residents out here too. Thank you Dray.”

Draco huffed as Harry gave him a heated kiss before dropping back to his feet and staring up at the branches from Draco’s embrace. 

Draco smiled, he liked to make Harry happy, it was infectious and Ron and Hermione were smiling, as were the others in the garden who were watching them.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said and then with a ruffle to the birds nest of hair on his boyfriend’s head “Merry Christmas Harry.”


End file.
